Euverlèk gebroeker:American Eagle
Haj Amerikaanse Aorendj :) Danke veur dien ketterbusië :) Doe kans dich örges 'n huuske koupe esse wils, beveurbeildj in Gäörne of in Saenteim :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16 apr 2008 16:36 (UTC) English translation: Hello American Eagle :) Thank you for your contributions :) You can buy a house somewhere if you want to, for example in Gäörne or in Saenteim :) Pesès You, American Eagle, are accused by the Mäöreser state for conspiring with the Lovian king, King Dimitri "George" I. The preferred punishment is freedom, because you helped us with correcting some English errors. You have the right, because you are friendly, to have the process in one of the following languages, you may choose: Lèmbörgs, Kölsch, Buuls, English or Nederlands. You have the right to choose a lawyer or to defend yourself. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 12:15 (UTC) Trial cancelled Your trial in Mäöres has been cancelled by the interim-president, Ben (talk) on 20 apr 2008 18:22 (UTC) @Lovia Please explain why I'm blocked. The last weeks I was the only one still seriously working there. I'm not very happy with the fact that you've deleted Newport. That town was allowed by King Dimitri at the time and was already four months old or so. --OuWTB 6 dec 2008 17:08 (UTC) :Do you already know that the king has left? Please read this. --OuWTB 6 dec 2008 17:20 (UTC) ::As I said before, I am willing to unblock you later on. All of you three violated the Constitution. I am aware of what His Majesty said in the Pub, but that doesn't give you the right to violate the law. I had a word with the King and the Prime Minister too, and they give me their fiat. 6 dec 2008 17:49 (UTC) Gäörne Bedankt voor het kopen van een huisje! Pietje 25 jun 2009 20:01 (UTC) 5 meert Danke sjoean veur g'r hölp! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich mie 5, 2010 05:57 (UTC) :Gaer gedoon :). --Arthur A.E. Jefferson mie 5, 2010 15:31 (UTC) ::gedaon* :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich mie 6, 2010 07:47 (UTC) :::Jouw Wiktionary zegt nochtans dat "gedoon" ook kan... =D mie 6, 2010 12:51 (UTC) ::::Zie vervoeging. Enkel "gedaon" en het archaïsche "gedange" worden in de schrijftaal gebruikt. "gedoon" (of nog erger: "gedówn") is slang :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mie 6, 2010 13:20 (UTC) :::::Es in: gedange zakes numme gein kieër? :P 't Haw zoea 'n Lëtzebuergesche platsch kónne zeen-e (-ange)! --DeSeel apr 3, 2010 07:53 (UTC) Börger Euver 8 bewèrkinger kömps se-n in aanmèrking veur börgerssjap. Daoveur deens se-n 'n vraoglies in tö völle die dès lenjes rieksregistraasje dir zöl haeraansjikke. --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 9, 2010 15:53 (UTC) :Koon. Ich deun die 8 bewèrkinger dalik. --Arthur A.E. Jefferson nov 11, 2010 09:48 (UTC) ::Nag ein bewèrking :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 13:26 (UTC) :::Tering, kun jij ook al Limburgs, Arthur? Netjes hoor! :P Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 17:05 (UTC) ::::Ja, hij kent 't aardig, mijn complimenten :) Al is koon (=dapper) een beetje misplaats :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 17:21 (UTC) :::Nah, 't is best koon om een ouwe wikia onder een laag stof vandaan te halen en weer actief te maken. Is zeker niet gemakkelijk. Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 17:50 (UTC) ::::Vooral als ie nooit echt actief is geweest :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 17:52 (UTC) :::Dan des te koner! :D Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 17:58 (UTC) ::::Kijk efkes in het vervoegingstabelke: http://li.wiktionary.org/wiki/koon/verbuging, bij mieëvórm staat "koonder" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 18:00 (UTC) :::Ja, heel logisch xD Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 18:07 (UTC) ::::In Nederlands hebben ze dat ook è :P donker - donkerder :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 18:10 (UTC) :::Moet ff de omschakeling maken. Dr. Magnus nov 11, 2010 18:15 (UTC) ::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 18:17 (UTC) :::::Ik durf te wedden dat ie heel jouw li.wikt afgepluisd heeft om die zinnetjes op zijn OP te schrijven :p. Nu ja, ik zou 't niet kunnen :D. nov 12, 2010 07:09 (UTC) ::::::Artur Sjèfferzoean Waha! xD nov 12, 2010 07:12 (UTC) :::::::Hij probeert 't tenminste è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 12, 2010 14:41 (UTC) ::::::Net zoals Pierlot probeert Engels te schrijven? :P Dr. Magnus nov 12, 2010 14:44 (UTC) :::::::Dimitri - It sounds way better than "Nobilis" or "Noble" in Limburgish. So bugger off ;). :::::::Pierius - Should I take that as an insult to my persona? --Arthur A.E. Jefferson nov 12, 2010 19:11 (UTC) ::::::::Interpreteer zo je wilt, maar neem gerust van mij aan dat het een compliment was. Dr. Magnus nov 13, 2010 10:18 (UTC) Börgerssjap: Artur Sjèfferzoean (oftewel: Arthur Jefferson), Miens, Atheïs, Börger, 13 Pestoear Jan venne Baekstraot, Gäörne. --Artur A.E. Sjèfferzoean nov 12, 2010 19:18 (UTC) :Ingeveurdj :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 13, 2010 12:59 (UTC) ::Danke sjoean. --Artur A.E. Sjèfferzoean nov 13, 2010 16:11 (UTC) :::Gaer gedaon :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 14, 2010 08:03 (UTC) Insjrieving veur g'r sikkertaer Mid g'r verkeziginger ven fibberwarieë kómmendje ziem tied veur g'm sikkertaersinsjrifte. Maags doe tösjezeendj zeen veur 'ner sikkertaerspós, den maags doe dich insjrieve hieveur. Did gèldj ouch veur luuj die sjoean sikkertaer gewaore zeentj gewaeze! Es me zich neet veur g'm viefèntwèntjigsten daag ven jannewarieë haet ingesjreve, den verlöp die sikkertaerssjap. Bie g'm veurkäörsvèlje maag me die tösjezeningsbijjer mens ópgaeve, wie bebeildj inzaker, oetstenjighed, spórt dan ómgaeving. De verkiezingen van februarie komen er binnenkort weer aan en dus is het tijd voor de ministerie-inschrijvingen. Mocht jij geïnteresseerd zijn in een ministerie, dan mag je je hiervoor inschrijven. Dit geldt tevens voor mensen die reeds minister geweest zijn! Als men zich niet voor de vijfentwintigste dag van januarie heeft ingeschreven, dan verloopt de kans op een ministerie. Bij de voorkeursveld mag men de interessegebieden van men opgeven, zoals bijvoorbeeld binnenlandse zaken, buitenlandse zaken, sport en/of natuur en milue. Mit haels veur allem, --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 17:51 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2012 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zeptèmbere (hèrsmaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 22 sep 2012 09:43 (UTC) Stömming i 2012ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 24 sep 2012 10:11 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2013 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zjuunje (zómmermaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 8 jun 2013 09:54 (UTC) Stömming i 2013ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 25 jun 2013 09:54 (UTC)